outcasts_versefandomcom-20200213-history
Recorded messages of SSP-1743
The following is an unfinished list of words and full sentences spoken by SSP-1743 following its movement to a new, power-restricting containment within SCARECROW's Washington DC HQ grounds. Before this movement, the subject would only communicate through its incredibly potent oneirokinesis and never through physical means. SCARECROW personnel decided to move the subject in order to both protect staff from its rapidly developing powers and see how removal of the subject's abilities would affect its behavior. AAY's messages are often nonsensical or difficult to apply to any real-life situations - according to surviving staff, many earlier messages apply to the subject's dreamworld, which was the only method it would use to communicate originally. It is theorized that the way AAY speaks in the physical world would translate to coherency in its dreamworld, and that perhaps the subject has not yet learned to make its messages make sense in the physical world. Messages * "What is beyond the white?" * "Hallways made of flesh. It's warm. Pulsing. Tearable. Tear holes in the walls. Escape. It's coming. Shush." * "The teeth of a herbivore chewing meat. It's loud. I want to throw up." * "Tentacles. Shush. Shush." * "The baby is born covered in rust. It speaks: BREATHE." * "Beds covered in plants." * "Huge shadows, lights for eyes, screaming like a machine's cogs. Open the door." * "Letting and drinking blood. It burns inside." * "Around and around and around and around and around..." (continued for three hours) * "Copulation. Impregnation. Gestation. Birth. Not I, not I. Why won't you tell me?" * "Not today." * "Bind your wrists. Bind your ankles. All over your outside, burning your insides. Shush." * "I killed them all to sit upon this throne of flesh." * "No arms, no legs. Pull yourself with teeth." * "Come back when it's raining." * "Unlucky thirteen. Gone away, gone far away." * "They chased me. I got caught. And now they watch. They know I failed. There's only one way out." * "Into the furnace." * "The snow is covered in plants. One lonely child." * "They're hiding them. In the shadows, filth and blood. They're dying." * "We've won! We conquered them. We killed them all. We drank their blood." * "Help me. She's coming back." * "Your intestines are showing." * "They can't cut the smile off of my face." * "Shush shush shush shush SHUSH!" * "I'm never leaving. I don't care. You can't make me." * "A bed beyond the white. It looks like I'm sleeping in it." * "The rain is loud. It scares me." * "Tear her open. Step inside. It's you. Shush." * "Walk into the mouth. You won't be hurt. You'll be elsewhere." * "It has wings - and if you hurt it, it will chase you." * "You can't make me go in there!" * "Paint your eyes and smile big." * "You can't go back. Run." * "Do not directly address fear if it speaks to you." * "If it won't get out of your way, make it." * "Your dreams of flying can be achieved, but they won't help. Not at all." * "A drill piercing a sky composed of glass. The shards fall upon you. You scream, but no noise comes out." * "It's behind you. Check your reflection." * "You didn't even mean to kill him. It just happened. I don't think he was getting better, anyway." * "A book that literally takes you to another world." * "Flesh with a face flesh with a face shush SHUSH." * "Nothing left to lose." * until exhaustion * "Go away." * "No." * "You never listened. Rust rust rust. Make them rust. Stupid." * "Your face would look better torn off. Then you'd smile properly." * "I found myself." * "In threes. One, two, three."